1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collapsible stands, particularly to collapsible stands for bench-top power tools.
2. Background Art
The prior art teaches a variety of stands for supporting bench-top power tools. The prior art stands include various features for enhancing portability and mobility. For example, the prior art teaches collapsible stands that may be collapsed to a compact and generally planar arrangement for transporting the stand when not in use. Conventional bench-top power tool stands include features for supporting the power tool and securing the power tool thereto for sturdy support during operation of the power tool.
The prior art also teaches collapsible furniture wherein the structural members of the collapsible furniture converge toward a central axis, such that the furniture may be stored and transported in a collapsed, longitudinal bundle.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a collapsible stand for a bench-top power tool that is sufficiently compact, yet stable for supporting a bench-top power tool.